


A Private Affair

by ApexOnHigh



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's gonna slip up and say something they shouldn't, some day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is nothing but fiction! I don't know these people, I made it all up.
> 
> Notes:  
> Written as a gift for metalhat, as part of 2012's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Taylor Hawkins,Dave Grohl (Foo Fighters): Hurt/comfort. Dave and Tay have gotten serious. Dave comforts Tay, who's panicking and scared if they'll get caught and thrown out the closet someday. .'

"T, there you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared to." Dave snuck up behind Taylor and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, placing a playful kiss upon his neck. "The party's no fun without you."  
  
"I needed some fresh air. Had to get outside for a little while." Taylor slipped out of Dave's arms, worried that someone might see them. They were at a Christmas Eve party at Nate's house, which should have been safe except you never knew who might be there with prying eyes and loose lips.  
  
"What's wrong, T?" Dave asked. He could always tell when his friend--his lover--was upset. "Aren't you having a good time? How about another virgin egg nog...maybe we could sneak under the mistletoe for a minute..."  
  
"Dave, cut it out. C'mon, we're in public here. Well, sort of public. Close enough that we should be careful."   
  
"So what? Nate knows. Chris knows. Pretty much everyone who is friends or family knows about us by now."  
  
"Maybe they do, but who else? Who's gonna slip up and say something they shouldn't, some day?" Taylor shook his head and sighed. "People already make jokes on-line all the time about us, how we're husbands and shit like that. Have you seen some of the stuff on Tumblr?!"  
  
"No, and I don't care what people say. Why should it matter?" Dave took Taylor's hands and tried to get him to stop pulling away. "I love you, T, and I don't honestly care who knows it. Shit, maybe we should just come out and stop even trying to hide it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's nobody's god-damned business, that's why. I don't...I don't want to become some poster boy for 'gay rock stars' or something. I don't want every interview we ever do to end up being about our sex lives, not our music." He'd had enough of the nosy press after his overdose. Had to hear enough rumors and lies about what he'd been taking, why he had gotten hooked, how Dave was going to fire him from the band..."You know it took years to stop hearing shit when I almost died. I don't want to go through that again because of us!"  
  
"It's okay, T. That's not gonna happen, I promise." Dave hugged Taylor close, and at least this time Taylor didn't push him away. "Whatever you want to do--or DON'T want to do--I won't push it. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, if you think I don't care about how you feel."  
  
"I know you do. I guess...I just get worried sometimes, y'know. Because I love you so much, and I don't want anything to ruin it."  
  
"Nothing ever will," Dave promised, and sealed it with a kiss that that he'd been yearning for all evening. He could feel Taylor relaxing in his arms, worry and anxiety melting away as they kissed. "Maybe it's time you 'n me headed home, huh? And got busy celebrating Christmas on our own."  
  
"I like that idea. Maybe unwrap a present or two early," Taylor teased, slipping a hand down against Dave's jeans.  
  
"Mmm, somebody's a naughty boy. Better be nice if you don't want coal in your stocking."  
  
"Don't care what's in my stocking as long as you're in my pants before the night is over."  
  
Dave laughed and said, "You ain't gonna be IN your pants long enough for that, T!"  
  
"Then it's definitely going to be a Merry Christmas!" he laughed too, and the two of them made a quick dash to escape before anyone knew they were missing.


End file.
